Welcome to the Mafia!
by Fangirl 486
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Sawada Tsuanyoshi are childhood friends who havent seen each other in years. They meet again but the title of Decimo complicates everything. And with the help of new and old friends, Kuroko finds a 3 century old battle regarding his family and he remembers a younger sibling tucked away in his memory. (Crossposted in Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**Flash back: 7 years ago**

 _Orange, red and yellow painted the sky that afternoon seven years ago, coating the whole of Namimori in a warm shade. Two children sat in Namimori park, the swing set they sat on creaking with the smallest of movements. One brunet and the other a bluenette. The brunet twiddled his thumbs as his warm brown eyes followed the small black ants on the ground, scrambling around as they carried small pebbles and the like. His blue haired companion simply stared up at the sky, watching the beautiful orange hue of the sky ever so slowly transform to a deep red._

 _"Tetsu-nii? Can we go home now? I'm gettting hungry" the brunet mutters, pouting as he shifts his gaze from the ground to his companion._

 _"Father, Mother and Oba-san told us to stay here. If we move, they'll get really worried. So try to wait out for a while longer, ok?" He answers, shifting his eyes from the sky to the brunet. The brunet nods determinedly, puffing his chest out cutely. The bluenette chuckles, ruffling the other child's gravity deffying locks. The other leans into the touch, quite enjoying the small peace they had together._

 _"Tsu-kun! Tet-kun! Sorry we're late!" a femenine voice interups, making both boys look towards the the entrance of the park where three adults stood. There stood two women, both with warm brown hair and a man with black hair._

 _"At least we have cake" another female voice continues, making their way towards the two boys. Both boys stand up from their seats and run towards the three adults, the brunet boy running to the brunet woman and the bluenette running to the other woman and man._

 _"Let's go home!" The young brunet exclaims, running over to his companion, taking the other's hand in his._

 **Present**

It's a normal day in the Sawada household, explosions and screaming included. But it's been a lot calmer these past few days, especially after Tsuna's inheritance ceremony. Said brunet male sat in his bedroom, surrounded by seven stacks of paperwork atop his bed sheets. He takes his time with the paper work; scanning the one in hand and signing it before placing it atop one of the six neatly stacked piles of finished paperwork on his floor. He lets out a huff, taking another paper from the work pile as he felt another migraine form. Lambo's loud screaming and the heavy footsteps of the children downstairs could be heard through the floor boards, his migraine growing sharper.

"I'm only eighteen and I already have more paperwork than what most adults would get in a life time," he moans disbelievingly, leaning his head against his bed's headboard. Suddenly his intuition spikes, willing him to move his head to the left, with panic replacing his previous apathetic mood. He moves just in time as a bullet whizzes past his head, barely grazing his ear as he screamed a high pitched shrill "HIIEEE!" His eyes go wide in fear as he turns his head to his bedroom door to see a man in a familiar suit and fedora.

"R-Reborn?!" He screamed, careful in moving as the slightest movement could mess up the neatly stacked papers on his bed.

"Stop complaining and get back to work, Dame-Tsuna. After all of those, a 20 minute break and afterwards get on those reports. Nono needs those by Friday" Reborn's now baritone voice commands him, adding an edge to his voice as the elder man reaches down to take one of the stacks of papers from the floor.

"Y-Yes, Reborn" Tsuna answers, albeit reluctantly. In the four years of knowing the other, he knew from the very start that defiance was a one way trip to hell so he just learnt to role with it, keeping his mouth shut of complaints. Reborn stands up and moves to leave the brunet to himself again, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Tsuna heaves another breath, returning to the paper at hand as the migraine numbed down. It's been three months since the Inheritance Ceremony and everything's been well and dandy so far, despite the large amount of paper work. His grandfather, Vongola Nono, insists that Tsuna was to stay in Namaimori until his last year in collage so that Tsuna could maximize his time with his mother since the work as a boss would take time from his biological family. Tsuna was glad for that and he was even happier once the Arcobaleno curse wore off of the seven previous pacifier holders. Within three years, Reborn has grown to his actual size and it's the same to all the others due to a pill that Verde created (Though the scientist was disappointed at the fact that it took three years to transform back into their original forms rather than the few months that he planned) So all in all, It's been good.

Another hour passes in the household and Tsuna finishes another full stack of paperwork, pushing said paperwork away from his tired body as his joints ache from being in the same position for too long. He resists the urge to groan, afraid that his Spartan tutor could hear him from downstairs and shoot through the ceiling, somehow still hitting him dead center of his forehead. How? Cause he's Reborn..

Suddenly his phone vibrates from his desk, signaling an upcoming call. Tsuna swings his legs carefully off the bed and maneuvers through the 7 piles of documents on the floor, making sure that none of them fall. Thanks to the demonic training for the past few years, he manages to arrive at the desk without a single paper going misplaced which was a big accomplishment. He takes the phone from the desk and presses the green answer button, placing the device to his ear.

"Hello?" He answers; waiting for a reply but the line stays quiet for a few seconds before another voice responds.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun" a very familiar monotone voice answers, bringing up past memories. His eyes widen as excitement fills his system. Kuroko Tetsuya, his childhood friend, answered the phone in all of his monotonous glory. He had known Kuroko for as long as he could remember, those baby blue locks engrained into his memory like a wine stain on a pristine shirt.

"Tetsuya-kun! It's been a while!" He answers enthusiastically, almost bouncing.

"Yes, it's been quite a while. Four years, I think"

"Yeah, four years..." he mutters regretfully. He knows that the decrease of contact was more of his fault due to all the mafia related things that's been happening in his life as of late. Before, the two of them still talked every two weeks but in the last four years, they haven't talked once. People might think that it's fine because he was busy, but busy shouldn't have come between him and his childhood friend/brother figure. "But it's nice to be hearing from you again"

"It's good to be hearing from you too. Are you doing well?"

"Well, kind of? I mean, It's been pretty chaotic here on my end" Tsuna answers with a sheepish chuckle.

"Same here but it's all fine now, things have been a lot more stable and the situation's been more peaceful"

"Can't say anything about peaceful but at least it's quieter" he answers with a shrug, earning a slight chuckle from the other end of the line.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, where's oba-san? I need to talk to you both" that made Tsuna's eyebrow rise curiously.

"Mama? She's downstairs, wait a minute" He replies, stepping over the stacks of papers to get to his bedroom door. He puts his hand over the speaker of his phone as he makes his way down the staircase and into the kitchen where Nana Sawada and Reborn were chatting with cups of tea and coffee in their respective hands. Nana instantly recognizes Tsuna's presence and looks over to him with her usual bright smile.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Do you need anything?" She asked enthusiastically, standing up from her seat.

"Tetsuya-kun is on the phone," He announces, referring to the cellphone in his hands. As if it was possible, Nana's mood brightens up even more as she asks him to sit down. Reborn's attention moves from his espresso to the two brunettes, curious on who they where talking about. Tsuna takes a seat beside his mother and puts the phone on speaker, not even bothering to shoo his tutor away (but to be honest Reborn would stay either way, so it had no point), letting the other man listen to the conversation.

"Hello? Tet-kun?" Nana calls out excitedly.

"Hello, Oba-san" Kuroko answers from the other line, Nana squeals in happiness, extremely pleased to hear from her only nephew.

"Tet-kun! We haven't heard from you in a while! Have you been well? How are your parents? Did you need anything? Why did you call?" She began gushing.

"Mama, you're asking too many questions at a time" Tsuna jokingly reprimands his mother, making her gasp in realization.

"I'm sorry, Tet-kun. It slipped my mind" She quickly apologized albeit sheepishly.

"No, It's fine. I have been well, Oba-san and actually I'm calling because of my parents" This made Tsuna and his mother lean forward towards the phone, Tsuna's guard up. "My mother and father decided to have a trip outside of Japan for the entire summer, just the two of them because father recently collapsed due to stress, exhaustion and dehydration at work. So they both decided that it was for the best to take a well deserved trip"

"Ahh, I understand. Even at highschool and collage, Shizuka was a workaholic. He'd work till he dropped" Mama comments sadly, remembering all of those times she had to force feed her bestfriend to at least eat something.

"So I was wondering if I could stay in Namimori for the summer, since I don't have adult supervision. Mother said that I shouldn't be alone at the house, which I don't understand since I technically am already an adult"Kuroko continues,

"Im pretty sure that your mother is just being over protective. But how about your Obaa-chan?" Nana asks

"She's in the hospital right now because of her aged body" He explains

"Ohhh" She mutters to herself but she suddenly gasps. "Oh no, I don't think we have enough room in the house. All of the guest rooms are occupied. I'm sorry, Tet-kun"

"Hmm. What should I do? I don't have any other relatives around the area and mother said that they'll cancel the trip if I dont find someone in time"Kuroko answers again with a hint of desperation. The four of them stay silent for a while until Nana perks up as an idea pops in her head.

"I know! Why not let Tsu-kun come over?"

"Kaa-san, Isn't that counter productive? I mean, I AM younger than Tetsuya-kun"

"I can come with him, Maman" Reborn interjects, a smirk grazing his handsome features. Tsuna's brain starts to whirr, creating all the possible devilish ways that Reborn could 'convince' Kuroko into joining the mafia.

"Who was that?"

"Chaos. I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's home tutor"

"Pleasure to meet you, Reborn-san. I am Kuroko Tetsuya"

"So does everyone agrees to the arrangement?" Nana finally asks. Tsuna was about to answer but then he remembers his two best friends/guardians

"W-Wait! How about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? They'll be devastated if they found out that'll be gone for the summer"

"You can bring them too, you know?" Kuroko continues from the other side of the call, making Tsuna blink in confusion. "I have three guest rooms in the house and you can sleep in my room with me, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"R-Really? A-Are you sure? They're quite a handful" Tsuna stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Of course. I know the feeling of being deprived from your friends" he laments, the sad tone almost undetectable under normal terms "As long as you ask their families and at least one of you four knows how to cooks".

"I'll write down my recipes, so that you 5 can cook something for each other!" Nana suggests, clapping her hands together before standing up to grab her note pad.

"Thank you, oba-san"

"Where do you live, Kuroko?" Reborn asks, leaning forward on his chair

"I live in Tokyo, Reborn-san"

"Hmm. I'll check when the next train to Tokyo is" Reborn concludes.

"Thank you all for doing this for me" Kuroko mutters gratefully from the other line.

"No worries, Tet-kun! Family is family, after all" Nana exclaims, walking back to the dinning table with her note pad in hand.

"Well, I have to go now. Coach will put me in a boston crab hold if I arrive late" that made Tsuna shiver and sweatdrop. 'So scary!'

"O-ok then. Bye, Tetsuya-kun!" Tsuna continues.

"Take care, Tet-kun!" Mama exclaims, Reborn preferring to stay quiet.

"Good bye Tsunayoshi-kun, Oba-san, Reborn-san. I'll see you all in a few days" Kuroko continues, the line cutting off as the other ends the call.

Tsuna lets out a huff, standing up and taking his phone from the table. Mama stays on her seat, focused on the note pad in front of her and Reborn sat across from her, scrolling through the laptop that magically appeared. He makes his way up stairs, typing a message for Gokudera and Yamamoto to explain to them the situation. He presses send and pockets his phone, entering his room once again. Once he settles into his comforter, his phone dings twice. He takes out the device from his pocket to see the messages.

[Gokudera: As your right hand man, I will go where ever Juudaime goes!]

[Yamamoto: Just asked pops and he said it was ok. Getting excited already ! \\(^.^)/]

The bedroom door creaks open to reveal Reborn on the other side.

"The next train from Namimori to Tokyo is in 3 days, tell the other two" he announces, shutting the door behind him as he left the brunet with his thoughts. Tsuna tilts his head back, a small smile grazing his features as a thought passed his head

 _'What will happen this time?'_

-  
Note: Oba-san = Aunt  
Obaa-chan = Grandma


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you so much for the attention, favourites and reviews! And I'ma answer some questions before I start the chapter.

Mikazuki Kira: I actually didn't plan on any romance for this fic but thanks for the support :) (If you want I can squeeze some cute Akakuro moments)

Guest: I'd wish that there are more crossovers of these two, which is why I made this in the first place. And there will be a lot where this came from (17+ chapters if I can do it. I'll try my best)

And lastly, Just to make this clear, Tsuna is 18, so he's in his last year of highschool, and Kuroko is 20 here, so he's a sophomore in collage. So in other words this is 3 years later from each of the series' conclusions in the manga, when Tsuna was 15 and Kuroko was 17 (because theres the Kuroko Birthday OVA and the extra game where he's a second year).

Now! Onto the chapter!

* * *

Low humming sounded throughout the mostly empty train carts, the engine working as the vehicle rushed passed at 320 km/h; zooming past trees, homes, buildings and even rice fields as it approaches Tokyo. The soft vibrations soothed Tsuna, lulling him into relaxation against the cushioned seats of the bullet train. He looks out the window, watching the view transform from small neighbourhoods of trees and houses to a city of buildings and gravel with the slow sunrise following through. Beside Tsuna sat Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man, reading a small pocket sized Italian book with black earbuds in his ears blaring classical music. On the row behind Tsuna sat Yamamoto Takeshi, his third in command, and Reborn, his home tutor. Yamomoto sat asleep on his chair, his soft snores repetitive with small murmurs accompanying it every once in a while, whilst Reborn continued typing away on his laptop.

 _'Approaching Tokyo Station. Chiyoda, Tokyo'_ a metallic voice announced, the announcement also being blared red on a sign at the front of the cart.

Tsuna shakes himself out from his day dreaming and twists his body around to face his companion, bringing his hand up to lightly shake Gokudera's shoulder. His right hand man immediately takes his ear bud off and faces him, giving him his full attention.

"What is it, Juudaime?" He asks calmly, twisting his body to look at Tsuna attentively.

"Ah, we're arriving at the station. I just wanted to tell you since you looked really invested in your book" He says, smiling softly

"Thank you for reminding me, Juudaime" Gokudera answers, bowing his head slightly. Tsuna sweatdrops at the formality but decides not to question it anymore. _'I guess this is the outcome of his right hand man training'_ he thinks to himself, taking hold onto the luggage that he kept in front of him through the trip. Gokudera has been receiving 'Consigliere training' from Fon and co ever since his Inheritance Ceremony, with Reborn reassuring him that _'It's just training to get him more like a right hand man and less of a golden retriever who bites random people who aren't the master'_. Once he heard those words he simply sighed and hoped the best for his friend. He turns around on his seat, hearing the groan from behind him, signaling his rain guardian's awakening.

The train bellow them slowed as they reached the station, halting once all the train doors were perpendicular to the station's floor. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn stood up from their seats, taking their luggage with them as they left.

The 4 of them step off the train, taking in their surroundings as the train behind them zips off to the distance again. Tsuna scans the mostly empty platform, looking for a certain mop of baby blue locks.

"Where is he?" He mutters, frowning

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asks

"Tetsuya-kun said that he was already on the platform"

"Maa, maa. Maybe he just left to go to the bathroom" Yamamoto coaxes his boss, fiddling with his duffle bag strap. Tsuna nods his head, enlightened with that conclusion. Then suddenly his intuition spikes, making his head snap up. The other three, excluding Tsuna, surrounded the brunette as they felt a presence; although faint it was still there. Tsuna kept still in his place as Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in front of him, their fingers barely grazing their hidden weapons in case something turns for the worst. He felt the presence too and despite his intuition spiking, it indicated no harmful intentions. Right. He turns his head to the side, hearing a gasp and the cock of a gun. His childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, stood still as the barrel of Reborn's gun pointed at the crown of his forehead at point zero.

"R-Reborn! That's Tetsuya-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, walking over to pry the weapon away from Reborn's hand. Kuroko visibly relaxes as the weapon pointed away from him, huffing out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Once Leon transformed back, Tsuna immediately turns around to look at Kuroko with a big smile on his face. Kuroko stared back with a smile of his own. Kuroko's powdery blue hair grew longer, reaching his nape as long bangs framed his face, splitting slightly to the left side of his head. He stood taller with a broader body and a calm look on his face. Tsuna in the other hand still had his gravity defying chocolate brown hair but it was slightly longer than before. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly but it was still large enough to be considered as doe like. His stature was less feminine now, his body now more lean and slightly taller. But to them they could only see the child versions of the other, a little under than 5 feet with both having doe like eyes and baby fat still plastered on their cheeks. Tsuna walks forward and wraps his arms around Kuroko's torso in a hug, not caring about the other three watching. Kuroko hugs him back, arms ending up over the other's shoulders to accommodate for the height difference. They pull away, looking at each other from arms length.

"You've changed so much!" Tsuna exclaims.

"So have you" Kuroko muses, giving a small smile. His gaze shifts from his friend to the other three behind him. "And I'm presuming these are your friends.

"Yeah. Tetsuya-kun, these two are my closest friends: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. And the person who nearly shot you is Reborn" He introduces the three, gesturing to the others as they were announced.

"I apologise for my previous move, Kuroko. You see I'm a hitma-"

"No time for jokes, Reborn! Now let's get going, shall we?" Tsuna interjects nervously, pulling Kuroko away from the elder man. But little did they know that Kuroko had keen hearing _'Hitman?'_

* * *

The journey to Kuroko's house was peaceful with the two childhood friends chatting it up and Kuroko getting acquainted with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn. Though Gokudera's reaction to him was a bit abrasive and kind of protective at first, he had fun with all of them and he could tell where Tsuna got his daily dose of head aches. Tsuna talked about the famiglia (without the mafia bits) and Kuroko talked about his basketball career and his experiences in collage.

They finally arrive in front of a modern two story house hold, the outside walls were coloured pearl white whilst the roof was coloured a navy blue, windows were scattered against the walls with its polished glass revealing see through beige curtains that oversees the interior of the house. The porch was a colour grey with a brown rocking chair at the front, the lawn had dew licked grass and a few flower bushes at the perimeter of the garden. It looked so amicable, peaceful, almost untouched. Tsuna felt dirty for walking into the house and Kuroko weirdly blended in with it with it's tranquil feel, apparently Tsuna wasn't the only one who felt so. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged glances before looking over at Tsuna,who replied with another sheepish chuckle and shrug. Kuroko stepped through the gates and walked straight to the porch where he took out a key from his pocket, opening the door for his guests. Tsuna and the rest followed the bluenette and entered the house only to be surprised at the interior of the house. Unlike the exterior, the inside of the house had warm tones of tan, brown and red with the occasional blue and white mixed in.

"Welcome to my house, everyone. Please get comfortable. I will come back shortly" Kuroko announces before leaving them to their own devices. Reborn immediately does as Kuroko says and lounges on the plush couch in the living room, leaving the other three by the door. The living room had a homey feel to it, dirty white walls accompanied by wooden floors, two midnight blue couches on either side of the room, a coffee table in-between them, a large black book case at the front of the room that housed the tv and lastly a lamp that over sees a leather chair at the far end of the room beside the book case. On the other side of the book case was a stair case and another archway to where the kitchen/dinning room was.

"This is a cool house, Tsuna!" Yamamoto gawks, running up to the coffee table to open the tv with the remote control and immediately going to the sports channel.

"I have to agree with the baseball idiot. This is an amazing house" Gokudera mutters, scanning the titles on the book shelf.

"This is actually my first time being here, since Tetsuya-kun was always the one who goes to our house. If I remember, Tetsuya-kun's mother is an internal designer for rich people" He explains, sitting on the couch opposite Reborn, the other man sitting patiently with his legs and arms crossed. Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna on the couch and continued to watch the baseball game whilst Tsuna watched Gokudera

"There's Tale of Genji in here. Kuroko-san must really like his classics" Gokudera mutters, taking the novel from the bookcase before skimming through the pages. Before the Trip to Tokyo, Tsuna took quite a while in pleading Gokudera not to create too much destruction and to make a good impression on Tetsuya-kun (which is why the screaming bloody murder isn't happening at the moment)

"It was part of our curriculum when we had our talk about Heian period literature, it was quite enjoyable despite the abrupt ending" Kuroko explains, walking back into the room with a tray of tea in his hands and a medium sized husky by his feet.

"You had a pet? When did this happen?" Tsuna asked, feeling the rustle of metal underneath his shirt with an accompanying 'gao'.

"I guess four years ago on my first year of highschool. I just found him in a box outside a restaurant one evening and took him in, partially because my teammates said we look strikingly similar. His name is Nigou" Kuroko explains, placing the tray on the coffee table whilst the dog ran up to Tsuna and Yamamoto. The two boys immediately began petting his head, cooing at the husky.

"Aww Nigou likes me! Haha" Yamamoto exclaims, chuckling as the teen mutt nuzzled into his hand. Kuroko smiled before walking over and picking Nigou up from the floor, letting him rest on his left arm.

"You can play with them later but I'm pretty sure they're tired from the trip" He muttered to the husky, Nigou's ears drooping but barking in understanding. ' _What a smart dog'_ Tsuna thought fondly, watching the interactions of the two. Kuroko places him down, letting the dog run off to the kitchen "I'll show you all to your rooms"

Tsuna grabs onto his luggage, his other two friends doing the same with their duffle bags and back packs. Reborn takes his suit case before following Kuroko up the stairs, the other three following suit.

"You're quite the interesting character, aren't you Kuroko Tetsuya?" Reborn says to the other male in a non chant manner, tilting his fedora forward. Kuroko cranes his neck to look up at Reborn.

"I've been told that several times in the past. I don't really know what's so special about me" Kuroko answers, looking back at the hallway in front of him. Tsuna chuckles at that.

"Yeah like the fact that you have electric blue hair, almost no presence and patience that never falters even in a zombie apocalypse." Tsuna interjects playfully, bumping shoulders with his childhood friend.

"Says the one with gravity defying hair and the patience that can out last the end of the universe" Kuroko counters.

"Ohhh nice one, Kuroko!" Yamamoto exclaims in excitement.

"Who's side are you on, baseball freak!" Gokudera fumes, coming back into character.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaims, coming between his two guardians before they could fight. Kuroko gives a small smile, happy to see that his friend was in good hands. They arrive in front an oak door, pushing it open to reveal a medium sized room with the same color pattern as it was in the living room. A bed stood at the left hand corner of the room with blue blankets draped over the body, a bed side table sat beside it with a red ornament on it's surface, a white cabinet and drawer stood on the right side of the room beside a window and lastly the window was on the right side of the room facing the side of the bed. The walls were a dirty white with an oak flooring bellow it and a light blue colored ceiling.

"The rest of the guest rooms are like this too, though the window is placed differently throughout the room" Kuroko explains, gesturing to the doors on the opposite side of the hallway. "Me and Tsunayoshi-kun will be sharing my bedroom, which is at the other end of the hallway"

The flooring of the second floor was pretty basic with the hallways splitting to a T with the body being the stair case. On the right hallway was the master bedroom, grandmother's room and Kuroko's room and on the left side was all the guestrooms. Reborn takes the room that they were currently in, signaled by how the older man placed his suitcase on the surprisingly fluffy bed.

"Shall we take a stroll later this afternoon, to get used to the change of scenery" Reborn includes, walking over to the door.

"That sounds like a plan" Kuroko answers with a nod. Reborn returns the nod and closes the door on their faces. Tsuna sweat drops at the formality of the two.

"I'ma take a nap, Tsuna! You should go sleep too, same with you Gokudera." Yamamoto suggests, already walking over to one of the guest room doors.

"Don't be so informal around the boss! And why should I listen to you, baseball freak" Gokudera resorts, growling slightly.

"Maa, maa Gokudera! Don't get so angry" Yamamoto coaxes, still smiling that cheeky smile of his. Gokudera clicks his tongue before turning back to Tsuna and Kuroko

"I'll be retiring for now, Juudaime and Kuroko-san" He announces, bowing before walking over to the room beside Yamamoto's. Tsuna smiles fondly but his train of thought is cut by the sudden chuckling from the usually emotionless male beside him.

"What?" He asks, tilting his head as he fellows Kuroko down the hallway to his own bedroom.

"You're part of such a loud group, though I have no place to talk due to the loud group that I have" Kuroko answers, arriving in front of another oak door on the other side of the hallway.

"Is that so? What are they like? Are they like the Generation of Miracles that you kept talking about years ago?" Tsuna asked

"It'a actually still the Generation of Miracles but with a few additions" Kuroko answers, pushing open the door to his room. The lights flicker open to reveal a large room with a monochrome trend in the color scheme with white colored bedsheets on the queen sized bed, a gray bookcase on the bottom right hand side of the room, a large window beside the book case that overlooked the bed, gray study table on the left side of the bed, a grey bathroom door on the bottom left hand corner or the room beside the study table and a dirty white closet in between the bathroom and entrance door. The floors and ceiling were a deep grey color whilst the walls were a obsidian black with basketball posters plastered across it's surface. Despite the beautiful room, Tsuna continued to talk to Kuroko with interest in his own set of friends.

"Your bonds must be really strong then" Tsuna continues, placing his luggage beside the closet before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"It is. Though it had it's complications and disagreements, we got past it even if it took a year" Kuroko explained. The two continued talking for a while before they were interrupted by none other than Gokudera.

"I'm sorry if Im interrupting, Juudaime but Reborn-san told me to get you both for lunch" he announces.

"Oh ok then" Kuroko mutters before standing up from the bed but Tsuna remained sitting down. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I don't want to eat right now and plus I haven't unpacked yet" Tsuna counters, scratching his nape sheepishly.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks, concerned for his boss' health

"It's fine, I'll come downstairs later. I'll be quick" Tsuna coaxes, shooing the two away. Kuroko and Gokudera complies with the request and exits the room, leaving Tsuna alone. Once alone, Tsuna lets out a huff and flops on the bed.

"What now?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you to the people who have read and actually liked this book! I put hard work into this thing, so Im happy to see some love on it. I'd like to put out some info and answer some reviews before I leave.

1) Some characters have modified weapons and a tiny bit of maturity in their personalities to show that there is growth in them.

2) I just wanna say sorry in advance. You'll know why in a bit.

Beasttamer99: That's pretty spot on! If anyone remembers, Kagami leaves for America at the end of End Game. The long distance friendship is gonna be a part of the fic. So yeah.

Mikazuki Kira: You're welcome and thanks for the support! I hope you'll like the reactions :)

nightwarrior68: I have a publish schedule so that you can know when the next chapter will be. It's on Saturdays every 2 weeks in the afternoons (my time zone is gmt +8. Just search it up and you'll get to see around what time I post)

OK now onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Day 4 in the Kuroko household

As soon as the sun rose over the horizon on that uneventful summer day, Kuroko Tetsuya rose with it. The blunette sat in his bed, dazed and quiet. His locks sprawled out in every direction, his baby blue eyes blank as he tried to collect his thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, he finally gets out of bed, quickly fixing his bedsheets before heading to his bathroom to begin his morning routine. Afterwards, he heads out the door and closes it behind him softly, mindful of the other sleeping residence. He walks through the hallways and downstairs to find that the kitchen lights were open. He approaches the room to see a figure hunched over the oven, the light sizzling of the pan finally reaching his ears.

"Good morning, Kuroko" a baritone voice greeted, not even turning away from the food. Kuroko stood shocked. He wasn't used to people feeling his presence, seeing him normally for that matter.

"Good morning, Reborn-san" He greets back, taking a seat on the dinning table. The two kept quiet for the time being, creating a companionable silence that was neither uncomfortable or comfortable. But in that silence, Kuroko was thinking to himself about what's happened during the past few days of their stay in his house. The group was really energetic and loud but it was fun nonetheless. One thought went to another until he finally remembers his and Reborn's first meeting, which was a gun to the head and a suspicion that this man was hiding a lot more than just being Tsuna's home tutor.

"Reborn-san?" He calls out, receiving a grunt in reply. "When we first met, you said something that made me question if you're hiding something really big from me. It's all just suspicion and slight curiosity but maybe you're more then what you seem? Before Tsuna pulled me away from our conversation, you were about to say something"

What follows that was silence, tension building up in the air between the two males

"You're quite sharp, aren't you Kuroko? Most wouldn't notice those signs so easily" Reborn musses, plating the scrambled eggs that he was making.

"I take pride in my observation capabilities" Kuroko counters, propping his chin on his hand as he watched the tutor move.

"Unfortunately, I cant tell you right now. It'll bother my idiot student. I cant let you know, at least not now" He answers, walking over to place the plate down in front of the teen.

"I can be patient" He answers, the conversation ending in a mysterious note with the silence hanging almost eerily. Reborn takes a seat in front of Kuroko with a newly brewed cup of coffee in his hands, taking small sips of it whilst Kuroko began taking bites of his plate of egg, fish and rice.

Tsuna joins them shortly after for breakfast, suspicious of the heavy atmosphere around the two men. He greets them both and takes a seat beside Reborn before engaging into conversation with Kuroko as he ate his own plate. Yamamoto soon comes downstairs with Gokudera trailing behind him looking haggard. They both enter the kitchen and immediately perk up at the sight of Kuroko and their boss.

"Good morning, Juudaime, Kuroko-san, Reborn-san" Gokudera greets, giving a bow to the three of them before taking a seat beside Tsuna

"Morning, Tsuna, Kuroko, kid" Yamamoto greets, taking a seat beside Kuroko. Though Reborn isnt a 'kid' anymore, the habit stayed thus the nickname.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna and Kuroko greets simultaneously. Breakfast continues as normal with the usual banter amongst each other but Yamamoto remained quiet, looking off into distance with a blank stare. Gokudera just continued as normal, a bit thankful that the baseball freak quieted down but Tsuna grew concerned for his normally enthusiastic friend.

"Are you ok, Yamamoto-kun? You're weirdly quiet" Tsuna finally asks, placing down the chopsticks that he was using. Yamamoto perks up from his haze, sending a small smile.

"I'm fine, Tsuna. Its just that... I feel kinda confined. Its been two days since Ive got the chance to stretch my legs. That's all" Yamamoto answers, taking a sip from the cup of juice that he had.

"I have to agree with Yamamoto-kun. I feel like Ive been stuck in the house for a day or two too long" Kuroko interjects, placing down his own pair of chopsticks. For the past three days, The four of them have stayed indoors, Kuroko studying for collage whilst the other three did their own things. Tsuna pondered on the thought and as much as he disliked it, it was true. He grew anxious that they'd put Kuroko in danger if they were found by other mafia famiglias and that's what kept them from going outside.

"What now, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks beside him in a low whisper.

"I don't know. I don't want to put Tetsuya-kun in any danger because of us" Tsuna mutters back, his gaze drifting to his childhood friend who watched them with interest.

"You worry too much, dame-Tsuna. No one's gonna die from a few minutes in the sun. But if something goes wrong, I expect nothing but the best coordination from you" Reborn says, placing down his empty cup on a saucer.

"It'll be fine, Tsuna. If anything goes wrong at least all five of us are together" Yamamoto interjects, looking excited.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun" Kuroko comments, leaning on the table with his elbows propped up on the wooden surface. With the combined forces of Reborn, Yamamoto and Kuroko, how can he say no? A sigh escapes his lips as a sign of defeat, a smile following soon after.

"Fine, fine. Let's go. But only for a few hours" he mutters but the soft whisper was enough to make Yamamoto jump from his seat.

"Yes! Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaims, joy plastered across his face.

"Dont be so informal around the boss, you idiot!" Gokudera scolds

"Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun. What's the worse that can happen?" Kuroko asks, standing up to take his plate to the kitchen sink. ' _Assassination, death, harassment, death, provocation, death'_ was what went through Tsuna's mind but he just sent a smile, trying to get rid of the small anxious thoughts.

"Yeah! What can go wrong?" He asks, he himself standing up.

* * *

Apparently Murphy's Law yet again has proved him wrong (when hasn't it?). The group of five unexpectedly took the entire day into exploring the region of Tokyo, exploring places like Akihabara and Ikebukuro until they could feel blisters forming on their heals. Tsuna and Yamamoto were very much invested in the trip, amazed on the huge buildings and the amount of people scurrying around whilst Reborn, Gokudera and Reborn remained indifferent since Reborn's been all over the world, Gokudera lived in Italy and Kuroko LIVES in Tokyo.

They continue on their trudge home, passing several streets after leaving the train station. Only a few blocks away from the house, Tsuna felt himself relax even further. Nothing bad's happened throughout their excursion in the city, so maybe he has just being paranoid. After all he had just received the title. That was his thoughts until they pause in front of a suited man in black, practically oozing killing intent. The four mafiosos immediately bring their guards up, hands already moving to grab their respective weapons. A muffled shrill. Tsuna looked behind him to see Kuroko in the clutches of two more men in suits, one of them placing a knife dangerously close to his friend's Adams apple and the other man muffling his screams with a leather hand.

"Well well well, look who we have here. It's the one and only Vongola Decimo" the man from the front purrs, taking a few steps forward

"Let go of him, now. It's me you want, isn't it?" Tsuna orders, anger and anxiety bubbling in his system. Anger towards the men who dared hold his friend as captive and Anxiety on what'll happen once this is done.

"Why on earth would we do that? With this little boy, we can control Vongola to do our bidding. Once we have Vongola under our finger, then we take over the entire mafia world" the one with the knife muses, bringing the it down to the bluenette's collarbone and drawing a thin line on Kuroko's pale skin with the latter's whimpers muffled by the gloved hand.

"Stop it!" He screams, his voice bellowing down the quiet street.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto" He mutters, the two being called immediately looking towards the brunet. "You know what to do?"

"Yes, Juudaime" Answers the Storm Guardian, bringing out his foldable crossbow from within his jacket.

"Roger that, Tsuna" Answers the Rain Guardian, unsheathing his katana.

Reborn takes out his own hand gun, readying it as he anticipated the fight. Tsuna stands still, unwilling to use his flames in front of Kuroko. The three suited men gritted their teeth, taking out their own guns.

And thus, a shoot out occurred.

Gokudera lunges forward to the first man, shooting several arrows towards his direction. The man smirks as he successfully evades all the arrows, letting them embed themselves on the concrete ground all around him. He looks up from his work, still smirking, but once he sees the smug smile plastered on Gokudera's face, he falters. The teen takes out a small metallic remote from his jacket pocket and presses one of the switches on its metal surface; High pitched beeping echoed through the streets with bright red dots forming on the tips of his arrows before promptly exploding. The first man comes out the explosion with his clothes in tatters and his skin decorated with painful burns, alive but barely breathing.

Yamamoto lunges towards the two other men, his sword at the ready in front of him. The two men start shooting at the black haired teen with Yamamoto dodging the bullets expertly. Once he gets close enough, he swings the katana downward, slashing the arms of the two men in one go but making sure not to cut too deep as not to hurt Kuroko. The two men scream and immediately let go of the bluenette, a que for him to run. Kuroko runs towards Yamamoto, the taller man wrapping a protective arm around the bluenette's shoulders before leading him away.

To finish everything off, Reborn proceeded to shoot the two men's shoulders and kneecaps to keep them from running. Their legs buckle and they fall down with a thud, their consciousness leaving them due to the blood loss.

Silence...

Kuroko pants, his shoulder visibly shaking, his eyes wide and his mouth mumbling incoherent words. The group watched the collage student try to collect his bearings, their bodies frozen into place. Kuroko heaves out a huff, looking around the area to see the three unconscious bodies of the people who tried to kill him. Then he looks straight at Tsuna.

"You four have some explaining to do" He says, pushing himself off of Yamamoto. He makes his way home, trusting that the other four to follow him.

"Yeah. We really do" Tsuna mutters, following the bluenette.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence reigned over the household. It's embrace on the house demanding, the halls and rooms eerie with nothing but white noise filling the ears of who ever could hear. Darkness splayed all over with only the rays of the moonlight providing light all over. Kuroko lay in his room, alone, wide awake with thoughts swimming in his head, trying to make sense of what was happening around him.

~Flashback~

The walk back to the house was awkward to say the least. The group refused to talk or even look at each other throughout the whole thing. And only until they arrive in the livingroom of the house do one of them begin talking.

"I think you'll need to sit down for this conversation, Kuroko-san" Gokudera suggests, taking a seat on one of the sofas. Reborn, Yamamoto and Tsuna follow the bomber's antics and sit down on only one couch, leaving the other one vacant.

"Yeah. I think so too" Kuroko mutters, taking a seat on the other sofa. "What now? I'm listening"

"We're part of the mafia" Reborn answers immidiately, Tsuna's breath hitching at the blatant confesion. Kuroko sat there, eyes wide and in total disbelief.

"W-wait a minunte. Mafia? Are you serious? Are you four pranking me? Because this is not an issue to be joking about" he sputters, watching over the smallest of actions given by the other four in the room, hopping that they were just kidding. But judging from their clamy hands, furrowed brows and inability to look up at him, it all appeared to be true. "Oh sh*t. How? When? Why?"

"I-it all started four years ago, when I was just 14 years old..." was how Tsuna started, going over a summary of the Vongola bloodline, what happped to his ansestor, how he met Reborn, the formation of his guardians and that fact he was now an official boss of not only the largest company on earth but also the most influential man in the underground world. Tsuna occationally gave the story telling of to either one of his guardians or Reborn, unable to continue as he watched his childhood friend crumble. The sudden wave of information took a toll on Kuroko, not only was he nearly killed that afternoon but he then gets told that his childhood friend is part of the mafia world, a world where he'd probably be forced into with the apperance of the three men a while ago. The story ends at 10: 35 at night with the explanation lasting almost three hours at least and everyone was taxed, physically and mentally. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked absolutely distraught, tightly clutching onto pieces of cloth with their knuckles white and their teeth clenched. Gokudera and Yamamoto had just met the blue haired teen for a mere four days but in that short timeline, they had come to the conclusion that Kuroko was a kind hearted man with little tolerance to violence and a just heart. Just the thought of bringing such a person, a civilian at that, into their horrid world of death was sickening. Though Tsuna remained a kind hearted individual despite the death, not everyone was like Tsuna. And Tsuna himself simply didn't want to pull his childhood friend into everything, he's involved too many civilians as it is. Reborn however looked indifferent, this was to be expected after all. Kuroko heaved a sigh, finally regaining his composer.

"This is all way too complicated... but it actually makes sense" He mutters looking up at the other four in the room. Tsuna and the gang perked up, surprised to see that Kuroko wasn't as scared as they thought he would be.

"Wait, you aren't scared? We just told you what we are. We hurt people" Tsuna mutters.

"You hurt people unless completely necessary. You said that you're trying to change the group into the vigilante group that it once was. So it's unjustly just, if that sentence is understandable" he answers, chuckling very slightly, almost just a shudder. "And the mafia makes sense with my questions, like why we didn't talk as much or why Reborn-san pointed a gun to my face when we first met"

"But what now? The underground will take notice of your relations to Juudaime" Gokudera interrupts.

"We can say that Kuroko's in the protection of the Vongola, that'll keep them at bay but we need to be cautious" Reborn answers, crossing his arms

"Reborn, we've talked about this!" Tsuna exclaims, making the other three boys jump.

"Our protection can only reach so far. He needs to know how to fight, Tsuna. You know that" Reborn responds, his voice confident and unwavering.

"What are you two talking about?" Kuroko mutters, getting the attention of the two arguing men.

"Before the trip, I knew that Reborn wanted you to join Vongola because as a new boss I need more allies. But I told him not to since I wouldn't want a civilian to be dragged into the mafia business" Tsuna explains.

"But then I did" Kuroko continues

"Which is why we need to train you. At the very least know how to aim a gun and how to protect yourself" Reborn finishes, looking up at the wall clock on the other wall. "But it all boils down to what Kuroko wants"

"Me?" Kuroko questions, comically pointing towards himself to emphasise the question.

"Of course. Wether you want to fight and stand up for yourself when assaulted or you want to put all hope into bodyguards. Your choice" Reborn continues, watching from the corner of his eye how the young ravenette (Yamamoto) beside him yawned "We should all retire for tonight.I hope you can have your answer by tomorrow, Kuroko"

~Flashback END~

He shifts his position, his back against the wall as he faces the window. The room weirdly lonely as Tsuna decided to stay with Reborn for the night, to give Kuroko time to think by himself. His gaze drifts to the window, looking up at how the luminescent moon gave light to the black space that is the sky. _'I'll tell them tomorrow'_ he thinks to himself as he lets out a huff, a determined look in his eyes as he shifted his position again to look up at the ceiling.

"But am I really picking the right decision? I guess that'll be answered when we get there" he mutters, a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Kuroko wakes up once again but this time, instead of the previous dark yet luminescent night it was a bright and almost hopeful day. Sunlight streams into the room through the windows almost happily, dust particles revealing themselves through the light. Kuroko sits up, his vision blurred and his hair disheveled. He lets out a yawn, stretching his arms over his head before leaving the confines of his bed and into his bathroom to prepare for the day. After doing the necessities like washing his face and toothbrushing, he changes into a pair of pants, a black shirt and black running shoes. He walks out of his room, making his way to the living room where the other four men of the house waited.

"What's your answer, Kuroko?" Reborn asks, getting to the point. Kuroko makes his way downstairs, standing in front of everone

"I want to fight" Kuroko answers deteminedly, his voice hard and his gaze unwavering. Out of the two choices, Reborn expected Kuroko to pick to have bodyguards and carry on with his life, unwanting to have anything to do with them and keeping out of trouble but instead he gets this. "I don't want to be a burdain. I don't want to continue on as if none of this happened."

"But if you start fighting with us, you'll never have a normal life again. If you had guards, you can continue on with your peaceful life" Tsuna resorts, hisitance evident in his voice

"But that won't resolve anything. I will still be targeted wether I have guards or not. And plus, body guards can only do so much"

"Dame-Tsuna, you're looking too much into it. Kuroko may or may not still have a peaceful life, he won't automatically be pulled into Vongola. Unlike you and your guardians, he's not being reigned into the mafia by fate and blood. This is just a conversation wether we protect Kuroko or he protects himself" Reborn interjects, still sipping on his espresso.

"Why are you so defensive, Tsunayoshi-kun? Do you think I can't do it?" Kuroko finally asks, wondering over his friend's over protective nature and paranoia. Tsuna heaves a sight,

"... No, it's not that. It's because Juudaime's too kind. He doesn't want to drag people into our buissness" Gokudera answers, looking over at his both with a reasurring hand on Tsuna's forearm.

"Fights in the past left Tsuna a bit paranoid and anxious. We've been maintaining it for years on end" Yamamoto coninues, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Vongola buissness has put friends against friends, family against family, taking away the safety that civilians are supposed to have"

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Mama, god even some of my classmates" Tsuna mutters, looking worn.

"At the beginning, Juudaime was aready paranoid; but in the years it's grown worse. It was growing better as things stabalized but then the turn of events brought it back, I guess."

"On normal buissnes related activities, Tsuna is calm and boss-like but when it comes to the people he loves..." The statement didn't need to be completed, Kuroko understood. Kuroko walks over to Tsuna, asrouching down to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not made of glass, Tsunayoshi-kun. I've been beat down, damaged, abandoned and scarred but I'm alive and standing. I want to do this. Trust me." He whispers, like reassuring a child. Tsuna takes in a shakey breath but nods

"Fine" He mutters so low that Kuroko barely heard it, but for the greatest hitman in the world it was a different story

"We start training today" Reborn announces, standing up from his seat. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stand up as well, following the elder man out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asks, running after them after fetching his phone and house keys.

"Where else? A shooting range" Reborn answers

* * *

A/n: Hi guys! So I'll explain the situation a bit to not get it so weird. So I am very mindful of the story and characters and how they evolve over time even if long or short. So in the years, Tsuna has wrecked up a lot of stress from the things that go around him which transfers into paranoia and anxious thinking. Constantly putting all of his loved ones in danger puts stress on Tsuna. So in other words being a child mafia boss isn't all smooth sailing. But I will admit that this was kinda bad xD

Anyways! Thanks for reading and voting and all the other stuff. I'm too lazy to make a training scene but I can make an Omake for it if y'all want it. If 20 or so people leave a review or favourite the book after I post this then I'll make it.

Anyways, peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Back with another chapter for you all. Once again, Thank you for the attention, reviews and favourites cause it really makes me happy. I'll just like to apologise for the degrade of writing for this particular chapter. I had mid term exams and I tried to cram it to be able to publish on my deadlines. I tried to edit this as much as I could but i felt that it was still lacking. Anywho, I'll answer to some reviews before the chapter.

ActionTReaction: I don't want to reveal too much but I'll just say that Akashi won't have Sky flames but a different flame

nightwarriorwolf68: Here you go, the next chapter! ^-^

Beasttamer99: You're welcome and to answer your question... yes.

Aquarious74: You're welcome!

lalabanana: Not a lot of people wanted the Omake, so I just made a small training scene at the beginning of this chapter. And I will continue this story but I'm sure you're a great author too hun :)

You guys have really good questions but I'm trying my best not to give too much of the plot out. Anyway! Here's the next chapter

* * *

"Left. Right. Kick. Duck" Kuroko mutters, his movements echoing his words as he evades Tsuna's hits, the younger brunet's movements quick and precise. The afternoon sun beams down on them, causing sweat to dribble down their faces and backs as they panted. Small rocks and soil prodded at their bare feet, their soles dirty and painful from the often sharp pieces. Purple and red bruises decorated their limbs, more Kuroko then Tsuna, revealed by the tank tops and shorts they were wearing. Kuroko swings a hook at the younger male, effectively hitting Tsuna on the jaw before the latter crouches down and delivers a round house kick, causing Kuroko to fall on his back with a loud thud. Tsuna stands up again and screeches, walking over to his friend frantically as Kuroko groaned, pushing himself up with his elbow as a hand rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Hiee! Im sorry, Tetsuya-kun! I should have shown more restraint!" Tsuna exclaims, extending his hand out to help his friend up.

"No it's fine, Tsunayoshi-kun. That's kind of a complement in my part" Kuroko responds, bringing his legs underneath him and holding onto Tsuna's outstretched hand, their combined efforts bringing Kuroko to his feet.

"How?" Tsuna asks, getting into fighting stance again with his fists positioned near his chest and his legs spread apart, genuine curiosity playing on his tone. On normal basis the weaker side would just crumble in humiliation but the here is Kuroko being all noble.

"The fact that you, an experienced fighter, had to put more effort onto training a noob is already showing my improvement" Kuroko answers, also positioning himself the same way as Tsuna.

"That makes sense but you don't have to be kicked to be reminded of your improvement. You're doing very well as is. It's been 4 days and you're already average in hand to hand combat and shooting" Tsuna continues, lunging himself at the bluenette.

"Hm I guess so" Kuroko mutters, his body melting into the steady rhythm of kicks, punches, blocking and dodging.

"Tetsuya-kun, I've had this question for a while but why is your body adapting to this training so quickly? It took me, like, a few months at best to be at least average" Tsuna asks, his small speech not affecting his deliverance of blows. Before Kuroko could open his mouth, another voice beat him to it.

"That's because Kuroko's body is already accustomed to the physical training" Reborn answers, moving into their line of vision from where he was hiding beside the door.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaims, surprised by his tutor's sudden appearance _'Every time'_

"What do you mean by that?" Kuroko asks, pausing in his activity with Tsuna following suit.

"During your middle school and high school days, you were in the basketball club which means that your body is used to being overly exerted. And plus your specialty in the club was passing, so precision and aim is your best qualities with balance and quick thinking to boot for your moves like cyclone pass and ignite pass. These factors help with shooting and combat. We're just really reintroducing old muscle memories. In addition the fact that you still train regularly increased the chances of your muscle memory still being in tacked" Reborn explains, tossing the two of them a white towel each.

"That makes sense" Tsuna mutters, wiping away the sweat from his face, the towel muffling his last few words slightly.

"Who knew my basketball career would help me with becoming a fighter" Kuroko musses, draping the towel on his neck "I've always said that I was a lover and not a fighter but now I have no other choice"

"I'm more of a lover then a fighter too but here we are with a bounty on my head for inheriting a mafia family that I didn't want or know about in the first place" Tsuna mutters, receiving a bullet whizzing past his face of which caused Tsuna to shift closer to Kuroko.

"There's a blonde man coming towards the house practically screaming about meeting you. You know him, Kuroko?" Reborn asks, quickly putting down his revolver.

"What name did he call me by?" Kuroko asks, wiping the sweat from all over his face and arms.

"Kurokochii" Reborn quickly answer

"Then yes I know him" Kuroko answers, running off to the door. "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"We double the training" Reborn immediately responds

"Fair enough" Kuroko answers, closing the door behind him. He makes his way to his bedroom, heading into the bathroom for a quick shower before Kise arrives. He shuts the bathroom door closed and strips down, stepping into the shower as his discarded clothes lay across the bathroom floor lazily. He holds onto the knob of the shower and turns it on, leaving it on the cold setting, letting the cool droplets of water explore his aching body. After a quick 5 minute shower, he exits the bathroom with a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt on him, his hair still dripping with water. And as if it was some planned anime BS, the doorbell rang. Kuroko heads downstairs, his hand running through his damp locks, desperate trying to dry it up at least slightly. But he was a little too late once Yamamoto opened the front door before him, revealing his blond headed friend.

"Who are you? Where's Kurokochii?" Kise asks coldly, eying the the baseball player warily. Yamamoto is taken aback form the sudden cold tone but smiles and answers cheerfully anyways.

"Oh hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Kuroko's friend" He exclaims, turning around to look at the approaching bluenette "Someone's here for you Kuroko"

"Kurokochii!~" Kise exclaims, lunging towards the blue headed boy of which Kuroko doesn't evade, cause honestly, he hasn't seen the blonde haired man in quite a while. Yamamoto stares at the two, dumbfounded at the blond man's sudden change in character.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun? I thought you lived at the other side of the city" Kuroko asked, his arms slowly wrapping around the older man's waist.

"I missed you, so I came to visit! And plus I'll be going to Korea in 2 months, so I wanted to see all my friends before then!" Kise answered, finally releasing the blue headed boy. Kise is still a model, an aspiring and talented model at that, but now that he's out of high school, his manager is much harsher to him with more gigs and appearances for the blonde. But due to his current job, Kise couldn't go to a proper collage, so he started compensating the lost time and energy by going through online collage courses despite it not being as reliable as the real thing.

"Oh that's nice. Have you seen the rest of the Miracles?" He asked, leading the model to the living room as Yamamoto closed the door.

"Yeah! I just saw Midorimachii, Aominechii and Momoichii before coming here. I'm planning to visit Murasakibarachii and Akashichii sooner or later" Kise answered, sitting down on the plush blue cushions with Kuroko on his left and the arm rest on his right. Yamamoto followed the two of them with this thoughtful look on his face before an expression of realisation hit him.

"OH! Now I know you!" Yamamoto exclaimed, pointing at Kise with a surprised smile "You're that model, Kise Ryouta!"

"Yeah I am" Kise answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I knew I saw you somewhere!" Yamamoto continued, looking very pleased with himself.

"What's with all the yelling, baseball idiot?!" an agitated voice joins in as Gokudera strutted downstairs with a sneer on his face. He pauses in the middle of the staircase, glaring down at the blond model with his guard up. "Who are you?"

Kise shivers at the silverette's cold tone, quickly hiding behind Kuroko's smaller stature. "Kurokochii, your friends are scary" Kise mutters to the bluenette with Kuroko just sighing and shaking his head ' _not gonna deny that'_

"No need to be so hostile to Tetsuya-kun's friend, Gokudera-kun" another gentler voice adds in, Tsuna also appearing from upstairs with Reborn in tow. He pauses to tap Gokudera on the shoulder before continuing downstairs to properly greet their guest.

"Juudaime" Gokudera mutters, quickly glaring at the model before following.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, Mr..?" Tsuna says, looking at the blond man apologetically yet critically.

"Kise, Kise Ryouta." Kise immediately answers, extending his hand out to the brunette formally. Tsuna takes the hand and shakes it firmly, Kise reciprocating the firm shake.

"Well then Kise-san, I think we should introduce ourselves. Dont you, Gokudera-kun?" He responds, lightly shoving the bomber. The silverette steps forward with a light blush on his face.

"I appologize for my hostility, Kise-san. I am Gokudera Hayato" he says, moving backwards to be in line with Tsuna again.

"I'm Reborn, their guardian" Reborn interupts, making the group look at him. ' _He's silent!'_

"And I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tetsuya-kun's childhood friend" Tsuna states, shining him one of his signature smiles as Kise smiles back.

"It's nice to meet you all!" He responds, concluding that Kurokochii's friends were actually pretty nice. Tsuna walks over to the opposite couch and takes a seat in the middle of it, that gentle smile still on his face.

"So Kise-san, how did you meet Tetsuya-kun?" Tsuna asks, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees with Reborn and Gokudera taking a seat on either side of the brunet as Yamamoto took a seat on Kuroko's other side.

"We met on our second year in middle school, we were in the basketball club with Kurokochii being my mentor at some point!" Kise answers cheerfully yet cautiously. Though he was known to be bubbly and annoying, towards strangers, he was apathetic and cold. But these were Kurokochii's friends, so he knew better then to be cold towards them. He may not be the best in academics but he knew one of the unspoken rules towards Kuroko: Never, EVER, be cold to or be mean to one of his friends. "How about you four?"

"I'm Tetsuya-kun's childhood friend. My mother and his father were best friends, so it was logical for them to keep the legacy of friendship alive" Tsuna explains, looking over to the silent bluenette who only observed the whole charade.

"Kuroko's parents are out of town, so his parents wanted him to have a guardian. Me and Tsuna decided to keep him company and these two wanted to come along" Reborn explains, pointing to the silverette and the ravenette. Kise frowns as he reads the situation, turning to look at the male beside him.

"You're 19 now, Kurokochii. I think your mom knows that you could be left on your own" Kise reasons, crossing his legs one over the other

"You know how protective my mother can get, Kise-kun. And plus, mom knows that if I dont get home cooked meals then I'll be eating sandwitches, hardboiled eggs and fast food for the duration of their trip, probably be skipping meals too" Kuroko answers casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"So in other words we're here to make sure you don't die in a ditch starving and alone" Gokudera concludes, making Tsuna and Yamamoto start chuckling hysterically.

"In a nutshell" Kuroko answers with a smile of his own as Kise just sat beside him, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Kurokochii may seem like the very independent type but in reality not that much" Kise mutters, his chuckles finally dying down.

"Not completely denying that" Kuroko answers, happily watching everyone in the room get along.

"Anyhow, do you plan on staying here for a while, Kise-san?" Tsuna finally asks, leaning backwards so that his back made contact wi the backrest.

"I planed for me and Kurokochii to go out and maybe play a bit of basketball before I leave but it looks like he's preoccupied for now" Kise answers saddly and though Kuroko also felt sad, he was nervous. The last time they went out, he was nearly killed. But then again he didnt like dissapointing people, especially his friends. He glances over to Reborn with a pleading look on his face. And Reborn being Reborn, he immediately understands what he was asking as the elder man made a shooing motion with his hand as a _'go'_ and it seemed like Tsuna had the same idea.

"You can go, Testuya-kun. We can guard the fort" Tsuna says, looking over to Kise with an understanding expression, Kise's aura immediately brightening up

"Really? Are you sure?" Kuroko asks, skeptical.

"Enjoy yourselves! Kise has only two months till he leaves, might as well make the most of it!" Yamamoto exclaims

"Thanks everyone!" Kise exclaims, smiling widely.

"No need to thank us. Now you kids have fun" Tsuna states whilst smiling.

"We're older than you" Kuroko mutters

"Who's the one who needs the babysitter again?" Tsuna asks sarcastically, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Touché" Kuroko mutters, laughter now filling the room. Kise stands up and takes hold of Kuroko's hand, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"We'll see you guys later!" Kise announces, pulling Kuroko up from his seat and dragging him across the room to the front door.

"Are you sure you guys will be fine?" Kuroko asks once more, worried to leave the house.

"Arent we supposed to be asking that?" Gokudera asks with a cheeky smirk.

"You guys just enjoy yourselves" Tsuna coaxes, making Kuroko sigh.

"Fine. I'll see you all later" Kuroko says one last time before he was dragged out of the house. Then all at once, the aura of the house went from cheerful to somber.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?" Yamamoto asks, looking at his boss worriedly.

"Im not so sure myself..." Tsuna mumbles, the house deathly quiet.

Kuroko and Kise walked side-by-side, chatting merrily as they headed to the train station.

"Where are we going, Kise-kun?" He asks

"I was planning to-" He was cut off, the blonde model passing out by a quick wack to the nape. Kuroko prepared to get into battle stance but then another pair of arms appeared behind him, a hand over his nose and mouth as another arm pinned him against his attacker's chest. The scent hits him hard. _'Chloroform'_ He begins thrashing, trying to release himself from his attacker's grip as he watched Kise's attacker bind and gag his unconscious friend. His visions starts getting hazy, he start to panic so he thrashes harder, causing both men to start pinning him down. His movements turn sluggish as his vision fades out to black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Happy Holidays, guys! Once again thanks for all the support and whatnot. I tried really hard to make a double upload but I really couldn't (-) but if there's anything else I could make that's quick like a very short glimpse of the future chapters (Kinda like a trailer of some sort but not really) then I'll get it out asap. Anyways there's no reviews from the previous chapter and I wouldn't want to stall you guys too much from your beloved chapter. So here it is!

* * *

 **CAUTION!**

Reference for attempted (ATTEMPTED!) rape, death and swearing.

* * *

Summer nights in the outskirts of Tokyo were reletively peaceful, the moonlight lit up the barren streets of the city and the stars twinkled playfully in the sky, the surrounding houses silent and peaceful with all of their lights turned off, signifying the occupant's rest. But the Kuroko household's lights were all opened and shadows moved around within the house, curtesy of one panicked Tsunayoshi Sawada. He walked around the living room frantically, worried for Kuroko as the other three occupants of the house sat on the couches, watching Tsuna panic.

"Where is he? it's nearly midnight" Tsuna mutters, panicking as his intuition blared at him that something was wrong. He looks up at the wall clock, worrily taking note of the time _'11: 45 pm'_

"Calm down, Juudaime. Your bp will rise again" Gokudera says, standing up from his seat and approaching the young boss, leading Tsuna to the couch where he was sitting previously. Tsuna lets the silverette lead him to the couch, bringing his hand up to massage his temples as he heaved a sigh, looking as if he aged 10 years. Yamamoto stands up from his seat and approaches the brunette, wrapping a comforting arm around Tsuna as he let out a bit of Rain flames, forcefully calm the young boss down.

"We need to look for him, he might be in danger" Tsuna says, now much calmer than a few minutes prior.

"You need to calm down first, Tsuna" Yamamoto coaxes, rubbing his boss' shoulder comfortingly.

"My Hyper Intuition is blarring. Something's happened to Tetsuya-kun and Kise-san" Tsuna continues, grabbing the other three's undesputed attention.

"If we're going out, we need a plan" Reborn interjects, standing up from his seat and approaching the three teenagers.

"We don't know the layout of Tokyo and plus we don't know where they went. It'll be bad to move rashly in these situations" Gokudera continues, thinking deeply. Tsuna interlaces his hands, resting his chin on his fingers.

"First off, we track down Kuroko's mobile" Reborn states as Tsuna took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before clicking on the contact he was looking for. He places the device by his ear and waits for the recipient to pick up; After a few rings the line gets picked up.

"Hello? Shoichi-kun?" He calls out.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun? It's late, why are you calling?" Shoichi states, his voice sounding tired as he whispered, pressuming that his other family members were asleep.

"I need a favour. Can you track down my friend's phone? He's gone missing" Tsuna asks, putting his phone on speaker so that the other three could hear the conversation.

"Hmm sure. What's his number?" Shoichi asks.

"XXXX-XXX-XXXX" Tsuna immediately answers

"Ok hold on" He answers, silence reigning the household as the light tapping of Shoichi's keyboard sounded through the cellphone's speaker. "It says that he's at a road in Oimachi, Shinagawa but he isn't moving"

"The phone must have been dropped or thrown out" Reborn interjects, gaining a few nods from the others.

"But now we have a general place where they are" Gokudera continues, taking out his crossbow and checking the amo.

"Shoichi-kun, can you scan the area for any flame activity? Just in case" Tsuna asks

"Roger" Shoichi answers, the rapid tapping on his keyboard returning.

"Why, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks, looking at his boss curiously.

"There's a possibility that the pursuers use flames, so I'm just taking precaution"

"That's our Boss!" He praises, making Tsuna sweat drop awkwardly.

"Now how will we do this?" Tsuna Continues

"How about one of us stay here whilst the others look around the city? The one that'll stay will see if they come back and will keep the others updated" Reborn suggests, already checking his gun's magazine.

"Ok let's go with that. Me, Tsuna and the kid will head out since Reborn's gone to Tokyo before, Tsuna can scan the city from above and I have actual communication skills." Yamamoto suggests cheekily, already reaching out for the sheathed sword that lay against the couch's arm rest

"Fine" Gokudera mutters reluctantly, a sneer on his face as he leaned againt the couch backrest with his arms crossed, placing his crossbow down beside him on the couch. Tsuna smiles fondly at his best friends before closing his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing and his face turning solemn. His eyes reopen to reveal peircing orange eyes instead of his usual soft chocolate brown.

"Ok, let's go" He announces, standing up from his seat.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Kuroko saw. He could feel the cold surface of the ground underneath his hind and the rough texture of the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. He could hear light murmurs of voices and the soft hums right beside him but he couldn't see what was in front of him. His consciousness began waking up with his vision shifting from darkness to a blurry haze, shapes and shadows forming in front of his eyes. His head throbbed painfully against his skull as he tried to process what was happening _'Where am I?'_ he thought, his vision clearing up to reveal the interior of an empty warehouse. 3 men stood in front of him, each holding a hand gun whilst they talked amongst themselves. Kuroko felt a body lean against him, so he turn his head to see a familiar mop of golden locks. _'Kise-kun?'_ panic bubbles through his system as he looked at the model's battered appearance. His usually tamed blond locks were messy and unkempt with mud and grime on it as did his clothes, his face had a few scratches here but he looked relatively unhurt with minimal injuries. Kuroko heaves a sigh from that and bring his attention to the men in front of them, desperately trying to listen to their conversation but as he heard he just grew confused. _'Why are foreigners taking us?'_ he thought to himself, trying to piece the puzzle together. _'unless..'_ he was brought out of his train of thought as he heard the light groaning from the male beside him. He shifts his head around to look at the blond model, who rolling his head from side to side, bring to make sense of where he was and what happened.

"Kise-kun. Please quiet down" He mutters, trying to be as quiet as possible. The blond man turns to look at him, his eyes widening in realisation and relief.

"Kurokochi? Where are we?" Kise whispered, panicked. He begins looking around the warehouse frantically, spotting the three men "Who are they? What do they want?"

"I don't know, Kise-kun. But probably nothing good" He whispers back, cautiously looking at their pursuers.

"A-Are we going to die, Kurokochii?" Kise mumbles, his voice hush and quaking slightly. Kuroko moves his hand from behind him, holding onto Kise's own bound hands which were also right there, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll get out of here, Kise-kun. No matter what" He whispers back, trying his best to keep his voice sounding confident. He didn't know what to do but his protective side just wouldn't let his friend be any more uncomfortable and terrified then he already is. Kise looks back at him and nods his head, sucking in a breath to calm down his nerves. Suddenly one of the three men turned around, spotting the two captives wide awake.

"They're awake" The man said in japanese, the two other men turning around to look at the captives. Kise stiffens from behind him, his breath now turning ragged. Kuroko glares at the men, tightening his grip in Kise's hand.

"Who are you?!" Kise asks aggressively, holding onto Kuroko for dear life.

"What do you want with us?" Kuroko asks, angered yet terrified. But despite their pleas, the three men continued to to just talk amongst themselves, ignoring the two but at least they spoke in japanese this time.

"What's so important with these two? Its not everyday that boss has a specific kidnapping target" guy #1 asks, cocking his gun towards the two, causing Kise to whimper.

"I dunno. He only instructed to get the blue haired one but the blonde one was with him, so we just took him too" guy #2 answers, shrugging his shoulders. He walks towards Kuroko, tilting the male's sneering face upwards with his index finger. "What's so special about you?"

"If you're doing this to get back at Vongola Decimo, then you have another thing coming" Kuroko sneers, moving his head swiftly to the right, shaking the man's hand off him.

"Vongola's part of this?" Guy #2 mutters, moving to guy #1 again. _'Wait, they don't know?'_

"This one's good looking" guy #3 whispers, crouching in front of Kise, making Kuroko's blood boil. He licks his lips pervertedly, making the blond model shiver in fright, his throat tightening

"Get away from him!" Kuroko screams, struggling with the ropes on his wrists, the material burning against his skin.

"Ho? Make me" guy #3 teases, holding Kise's face between his fingers.

"Let go of me" Kise hisses, the man's grip on the blond model tightening.

"Ooh~ feisty" guy #3 coos, reaching down to Kise's shirt collar and pulling on it, making the blond gag. "This one's perfect for being a sex slave with his pretty little face"

"Hmm true" guy #1 mutters, walking towards them to peer at the model whilst guy #2 just stayed back, feeling apathetic on what as going on. This was pretty normal to the man, after all they're in the slave trade industry.

"I'll have a test run, ya mind?" guy #3 asks, looking at his two companions as they both shrugged.

"No!" both Kise and Kuroko scream in unison as guy #3 began dragging Kise away from Kuroko. Kise screamed and flailed, trying to get away from the foreign man as did Kuroko but the man just continued to drag the male away. Kuroko felt something... warm growing inside of him, excessively warm but he didn't care, he was too preoccupied with the man who was about to rape one of his close friends. Kise was suddenly dropped on the concrete floor, only a few meters away from Kuroko

"Just a little torture for the both of you. One gets f***ed endlessly and one gets emotionally and mentally scarred for life. Sounds good to me" guy #3 announces, smirking as he looks down on Kise predatorily. He begins lifting Kise's shirt, revealing the model's toned stomach and pectorals. Kise screams, his loud shriek piercing the others' eardrums as something released from his body. What seemed like lightning shot out and hit his pursuer, throwing the man to the other side of the warehouse with a loud thud, going unconscious. Guys #1 and 2 brought their guns out and pointed them towards the blond man, their faces showing obvious surprise and furry. When they were about to shoot, something snapped in Kuroko. The warmth that was growing within him stopped, stabilising. Orange flames then proceeded to leak out of his body, his cerulean eyes shifting to a warm shade of orange.

"Stop it" He mutters, feeling the heat leave his body in one fell swoop. Light spread from all around before everything dropped to black.

* * *

Tsuna looked around frantically, pure sky flames bursting out from his hands as he flown around the city, scanning the surrounding buildings from a low but discreet hight that would allow him to look efficiently but to keep him relatively unseen. Once they arrived at the road where the cellphone was, they found it in pieces, probably run down by a random car since it's a public road. His com buzzes from his left ear as he continued looking, his hand traveling up to push on the button

"Massive flame signals coming from the warehouses in Koto. Really massive" Shoichi reports

"Got it. On my way" He answers, forcing out hard flames to zoom past faster.

Once he arrives in the designated warehouse, he noted the charred smell of ash and the feeling of dread as he walked forward, reaching out to the weirdly warm door handle. He pushes the door open and is immidiately assulted by clouds of ash and smoke. He waves his hand in front of his face, tring to make out what was infront of him. But once he saw, he wish he hadnt. Kuroko and Kise layed in the middle of the massive room, coated in grime, mud and ash as they were surrounded by three corpses that were burnt to a crisp.


End file.
